Edgar Gralock
King Edgar Gralock is the 2nd king of Astrocia, after the death of his father, Avastan Gralock. He is the leader of House Gralock. He was born in 20 FE, during the time period known in Astrocian history as 'The Establishment'. Early life When Edgar Gralock was born, he was born into a family in the midst of warfare. His father, Avastan Gralock, was a land owner, a new concept that alienated the local tribes of the Gaerminis mainland. The Gralock family lived in a small stone keep, acquired through family riches and keen persuasion. During his early childhood, we resorted to his father to pass time, who would tell tales of lands far away, and bizarre cultures that few eyes had observed. The Gaerminian wars During this time, in 37 FE, the tribes of central Gaerminia tore through the northern, coastal areas of the mainland. House Gralock was hit hard by this, with the family being left with scarce food and a ruin to live in. As well as this, Edgar Gralock's mother, Feroscia Gralock, was abducted by the tribes. She was never seen nor heard from again. Now 17, Edgar Gralock was the only surviving son of the Gralock line. Along with his father, he vowed to avenge the death of his fallen family. Avastan's wars In 39 FE, Avastan Gralock had gathered enough established land owners who had suffered the same fate as the Gralock family, in an attempt to settle a large area of land, something only seen before in the rise of the Clandom of Heidhmeannach in 12 FE. Edgar played an important role in this, removing all small tribes from the coastal region that Astrocia now possesses. This was vital in 40 FE, when tribes from the western mainland tried to flank Avastan's main forces. By chance, Edgar's forces were in the same region,and saw the smoke bellow from over the hill near the now ruined settlement of Cunradus. This intervention resulted in the Battle of Crimson Hill, where Edgar famously lost his eye to the leader of the Doneag tribe, Hulfstan Arvadon. The founding of Astrocia After the Gralock family had succeeded in establishing the first empire of Coilenthynn, Edgar was appointed a prince in the newly constructed hall at Wyvernwald in 41 FE, and made protector of the small forest hamlet of Waldstadt. Over time, he got far enough into the forest to reach the coast, where he established a port at Waldstadt. But this newfound prosper was not to last long. The death of Avastan Gralock (And coronation of Edgar Gralock) In 48 FE, Avastan Gralock was found dead, sat on his throne in Wyvernwald. As the only son of Avastan, Edgar was coronated King of Astrocia later on in the year. His first act was to move the royal court to Waldstadt, which surprised many of his subordinates, after all, Waldstadt had a mere wooden keep as opposed to the great hall of Wyvernwald. But nontheless, this made Waldstadt the capital of Astrocia, and it still is to this day. Edgar Gralock in modern Coilenthynn Edgar Gralock is widely renowned for his ability to speak on high political levels with other factions, which came to rise following the establishment of Astrocia. His main intentions are to upkeep good trade and economy, and to see Astrocia maintain its reputation throughout the realm.